The Transformation
by Venusian From Hell
Summary: Whatever happened to the V pen and what was it made for?
1. Artemis

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Title: The Transformation ~ Prologue  
By: Lady V  
  
E-mail Address: lady_venus_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: PG for the Language  
Type: Romance/ Action  
Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Sailor Moon and the other but I don't own any of them, so please sue me I don't have that much.  
Author notes: This story tales place when the girls are in high school. Ami goes to a different school at this time and all the others got to the same one. All the girls but Lita and Mina have their Knights. Any words in 'word' are thoughts, any in "word" are said out loud, and the symbol *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* means that there has been a change in time/place. I love to hear what you have to say about my story so please e-mail me and tell me. Well on with the Prologue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Prologue  
  
The storm raged as Mina ran into her house, "Artemis you'll never guess what happened to. my ROOM!" Mina made her way over to her bed as she tried not to step on anything. "Artemis are you in here?" Mina slowly placed her things on an open spot on her bed.  
  
"Yeah I'm in your closest!" Artemis's head popped out of the closet with a look of surprise on his face. "Your home early. I thought that you were at the temple training with the other girls. Wasn't that suppose to last for another hour or so?"  
  
Mina took another look around; it looked like a tornado had begun and ended in her room. "Yeah we were training until I called it off due to the thunderstorm outside. Artemis, you wouldn't happen to be looking for something, would you?"  
  
Artemis walked out of the closet and over to the bed, "Yeah you could say that. Mina what did you do with your old Sailor V transformation pen after you got the new Venus pen?"  
  
She slowly made her way to the bookshelf in her room, carefully picking where she stepped, "I think that I put it into the lock-box that you gave me, but let me check." She picked up a book from the bookshelf and pulled a key from a packet in the front cover. Then she walked back over to her desk, pulled out a crystal lock-box with the Venus symbol on the front, and opened it. She pulled out the old transformation pen, "Yeah here it is. Why Artemis?"  
  
Artemis jumped up, bit onto the pen and started out of the room. "You'll understand when it is time," and he was out the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that is all for the Prologue I know that it was kind of short but I hope that you will continue to read the story. Please tell me what you think. Until I get the first chapter out later!  
  
Lady V  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. Mina GONE?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Title: The Transformation ~ Chapter 1  
By: Lady V  
  
E-mail Address: lady_venus_2003@yahoo.com  
  
Rated: PG for the Language  
Type: Romance/ Action  
Disclaimer: I wish that I owned Sailor Moon and the other but I don't own any of them, so please sue me I don't have that much.  
Author notes: This story tales place when the girls are in high school. Ami goes to a different school at this time and all the others got to the same one. All the girls but Lita and Mina have their Knights, but then again does Mina have hers. Any words in 'word' are thoughts, any in "word" are said out loud, and the symbol *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* means that there has been a change in time/place. I love to hear what you have to say about my story so please e-mail me and tell me. Well on with the Chapter 1.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Ami ran up to the temple, "Sorry that I'm late but I couldn't get away from the study session that I was at."  
  
"That's ok Ami, we were just waiting for you," a black cat sat down in the middle of the table. "Now that everyone is here, let's begin."  
  
"Mina's not here yet, Luna."  
  
"I know that Serena, I didn't tell her about this meeting. I have called this meeting because of her. Artemis has been gone for a little over three weeks now, and all of you at one point or another has expressed a concern about her behavior. I have tried to talk to her about this but she says that she is fine and everything will workout out for the best in the end. She has also said that Artemis is her guardian cat so she doesn't want me to worry about her. For what she has said to me, in the brief times that I have gotten her to talk about this, I believe that she was the last person to speak with Artemis, but she will neither deny nor conform that. I know that he was looking for something in." Luna was cut off by the sound of the temple doors opening.  
  
"Hey guys I'm glad to see that you are all here. I called Serena's house and her Mom said that she was coming here."  
  
"Mina is something wrong?" Lita was the first one on her feet and heading toward her friend.  
  
"Lita don't," Mina put her hand out in hopes that it would stop her friend. "I have come here to tell you all something. First I would like to thank you all for your concern, but it does make this harder." Tears started to form in her eyes, "Without Artemis around anymore, things are not the same for me. So last night, when I was thinking about everything that is going on, I came to a decision. If I were to fight in a battle right now I would only hold the team back. So, for now, I'm quitting. I can't be Sailor Venus and put all of your lives in danger. Here are my transformation pens, one is for Sailor Venus and the other is for Sailor V." She placed two pens onto the table and looked up, " I will never forget you my friends. Good bye, for now." With this she ran out the door and down the steps.  
  
It didn't take long for the others to snap out of their trances. "We have to stop her!" Lita shouted as she ran after Mina. The others were not far behind.  
  
Luna was the first to catch up with Mina, "Mina, please stop and lets talk about this."  
  
Mina looked down at her feline friend, "Luna I wish that I could but I just can't do that right now. But I do promise that I will be back when I feel as though I'm not putting the team into danger. Please understand Luna and help the others too."  
  
Lita was not close enough to hear what Mina had said to Luna, but she saw that Luna just stopped where she was and stood there. Mina hopped onto a motorcycle with some mysterious guy. "Luna what are you doing and who the hell is that?" Lita asked these questions as she gasped for air and the rest of the group caught up with them.  
  
"Who is that? Mina doesn't have a boyfriend. What does she think she is doing?" Serena was close to tears.  
  
Ami looked around for a minute and started to run back up towards the temple, "I will be right back!"  
  
After what only seemed like hours, Ami came running back down the temple steps. "Come on we are going to Mina's house." She showed them a set of keys, and the transformation pens that Mina had given them. She had her mini computer over her arm. "We have to get to the bus stop in five minutes if we want to beat her home." She ran off toward the bus stop without giving the rest of the group a chance to ask her any questions. There would be time for that on the bus and her main goal was to get them to that point, then explain her plans to them.  
  
They arrived just in time to get on the bus, "Ami why are we going to her house? We have to find her and talk to her now. Plus the way it looked, I bet that she already has her things and is going somewhere with that mysterious guy she rode away with." Raye stated as they all took their seats on the bus. "And what are the keys for?"  
  
Ami looked up, "The keys are to get into Mina's house and why try to track her down when we all know no matter where Mina goes, if Artemis doesn't pack her things, she forgets something and has to go home and get it? But, if by some chance she has remembered everything, there maybe some hints as to why she is running away, who that guys is and where she is planning to go with him."  
  
"Ami, where did you get that key from?" Serena questioned.  
  
"Artemis gave it to me just in case I'd ever needed it. I guess it was a good thing that he did. I would hate to have to break into a friend's home. Besides, Mina is the one who always does that kind of thing."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, at the park, Mina got off of the bike, pulled off her helmet, and handed it to the young man. He put it down and pulled off his own. His black hair started to blow in the wind, "Mina, are you sure that you have everything that you need?"  
  
Mina thought for a minute, "I think so. Oh shit! I left the crystal box in my desk!!"  
  
The boy started to laugh, "And let me guess, there is something in that box that you have to have."  
  
Mina blushed a little, "I'm so sorry Adam. It's just that Artemis was the one who always went through my things to make sure that I had everything and in the rush of packing I must of forgot it."  
  
"Hey, don't worry. We can run back to your place and pick it up." He looked closely at her face, "Mina what's wrong?"  
  
"I hate to question you this way, again, but can you please tell me something."  
  
He looked at her oddly, "Sure. What is it that you wish to know?"  
  
"Why did Artemis send you to get me instead of coming and getting me himself?"  
  
"I don't have the answer for you on that one. He just gave me that Sailor V pen and told me to come and get you. But as soon as we get to my house you can ask him that question yourself." He looked off towards where he had parked his bike, "Mina, we needed to get to your house and get that box before your friends show up there."  
  
"Ok, lets go Adam," Mina took one more look around the park before she put on her helmet and got onto the bike.  
  
As they drove away, a woman walked out of the shadows, "Looks like we may have a problem now that he's back." A portal opened and he disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ami, what happens if she is here? Don't you think that it is going to be a little weird if she sees her best friends breaking into her house?" Lita asked as Ami started to open the door.  
  
"She's not here Lita, the light isn't on." Ami pointed to the crack at the bottom of the door.  
  
They all slowly made their way into the house. "Hey does it feel like we are breaking Mina's trust by being here?"  
  
"Lita if she didn't think that we would come her I highly doubt that she would of left us this." Ami held up a letter for everyone to see. "What does it say?" the group seemed to ask in chorus.  
  
Ami read the note to herself and then started to read it out loud.  
  
Dear Friends:  
  
I'm sorry to leave you the way that I have. I have to find Artemis and see if I can figure out why he left. Please try to stay out of trouble and that does mean you too Lita. And Lita, while I'm gone if anything happens you are in charge, keep the Princess safe. Soon I will come back and answer all of your questions that I know that you have for me. But for now, I have to become the 'Lone Warrior' again. Until I return, please trust in yourselves and in me. Your friend always,  
  
Mina  
  
They looked at Ami, "Ami do you think she will be back soon?"  
  
Ami tried to smile, "I don't know Serena, but I sure hope so." Ami took a quick glance around the room, "If you don't mind I would like to stay and see if I can find some clue as to where she would have gone, just in case we need to find her."  
  
"Yeah that sounds like a good idea to me." Lita chimed in.  
  
The girls where starting to look around when they hear, "Mina, just wait here. I will get the box out of your desk."  
  
"Someone is coming! Everyone hide!" Lita looked around to see that Ami was no where to be seen. "Ami where are you?"  
  
"I'm in Mina's room."  
  
"Everyone else hide, I will go and get Ami in the other room," Lita started off towards Mina's room. "Ami what are you doing?"  
  
Ami held up a crystal lock box with the Venus symbol on it. "Lita, her transformation pens are in here and that means the ones that she gave to us were fake." The look in Ami's eyes was one of betrayal.  
  
"Ami we have to hide. Come on, please." Ami put the box down and went to hide with Lita in the closet.  
  
The door started to open to Mina's room and a boy entered. Ami tapped Lita on the shoulder, "Lita I know who he is, his name is."  
  
"Adam what is taking you so long?" Mina walked in.  
  
"Where did you put the box at?" Adam looked at her puzzled.  
  
Mina took a quick look around, "There it is. I wonder how it got on the floor." Mina grabbed it and they ran out of the house without another word spoken between them.  
  
"I can't believe that she is running away with some guy! She is so important to this group and she just leaves!" Serena ran to the window just in time to see the motorcycle going down the road. "She said that she was going to go and look for Artemis but how can she do that when *Adam* is with her?"  
  
"I'm sure that there is a good explanation for all of this. And it's not like there is an enemy right now that we have to fight. I think that she just needs some time away from all the things that remind her of Artemis." Lita was the only one that stood up for her friend, "Ami what reasons would Mina have to give us fake pens, and who is he?"  
  
"FAKE PENS?" the rest yelled.  
  
"*HE* is a guy that goes to my school. He just recently moved to Japan from some school in Britain and is already at the top of our class. And as for the pens your guess is as good as mine." She trailed off into thought 'I wish that I had gotten a hold of those pens first so I could have checked for negative energy. Mina what are you doing and what does HE have to do with all of this?'  
  
All the girls walked out together, not knowing what to say. They all went their own way home and figured that they would meet at the temple in the morning once they had all had time to think things over a little more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Serena slowly opened the door to her bedroom, "Did you catch her? Is she still here?' Luna jumped up onto the bed.  
  
Serena looked at Luna, "She is gone with some guy named Adam. She has left us! She didn't even seem to care about anything but going somewhere with him. She said that she was going to go and look for Artemis, but how can she do that with him with her?" Serena had started to cry, "Plus Ami thinks that she gave us fake transformations pens to top it all off."  
  
Luna looked at Serena and felt that it would be in the best for everyone if she just let Serena know that she was there for her and wait to find out the details in the morning. So she curled up beside Serena and waited until she was asleep before she went on the look for Mina and the reason that she was doing all of this. Artemis would have never wanted her to quit the group to go and find him, would he?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well that is all for the Chapter 1 and I know that my chapters are kind of short and all, sorry. Anyways please tell me what you think. Until I get the next chapter out later!  
  
Lady V  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Whos side are you on?

* * *

Transformation Chapter # 2 – Who's side are you on?

Two Weeks Later

The alleyway was dark and he was starting to second guess even coming here. Another glance at his watch, "What am I doing here?" Who ever that message had come from was now almost 15 minutes later. "Forget this I'm going home." He turned and started to walk out of the alley.

"I would not suggest that you do that Ken if you do truly love Lita." The voice came from the back of the alley but he was not able to see anything, "Yes Ken we are here but you will not be able to see us yet. First there is a test that you must pass."

"What test and what trouble is Lita in? And who the hell is this?"

A cold laugh filled the air, "All good questions and all will be answered soon." A bright emerald light filled the alley and when it was gone Ken understood. "Good you are who we thought that you were. Do you understand what you must do?"

Ken stood there for a minute thinking about all that he had just been shown. "Yes I understand what I have to do. But when?"

There was a pause before the reply came, "One week from tonight you will bring her to us and from there we will move on to bigger and better things."

"I understand Sir." Ken turned and walked out of the alley and headed to his home.

* * *

It was close to mid-night as Lita laid down to go to sleep. Mina had now been for two weeks and there was still no sign of her. She was starting to wonder if there was any hope for her return. She turned out the light and laid down. "Where are you Mina?" She had drifted almost to sleep when the phone rang.

She was startled from the noise but when she saw the time she was able to think only one thing. She ran to the phone as fast as she could, "Mina I know that you would call!"

There was a long pause on the other end of the line, "And whatever just happened to hello?"

Lita sighed and a tear came to her eye, "It's just you Ken."

"Thanks I feel special." There was a slight edge in Ken's voice.

"I'm sorry Ken it is just that I thought that because of the hour and things that it was Mina." Lita tried to cover her tracks.

"Yet how is Mina I have not seen her at school?"

Lita groaned, "Is there a point to this Ken it is after midnight."

Ken laughed, "Yea I have been trying to get the nerve to ask you this for almost a month now. Lita would you go out to eat with me?"

Lita was not able to believe what she was hearing, "Care to repeat that?"

Ken laughed, "Yea I have this big dinner that I have to go to one week from tonight, well I guess considering that it is after midnight, last night. And I would like you to go with me as my date." There was no answer, "Lita I really like you and I though that maybe you would like to go with me even if it is just as friends."

Lita was stunned by what she was hearing Ken liked her, "Ken I need sometime to think about this. I... I'm not awake enough to even consider this right now." She paused and when Ken sighed on the other end of the phone she was able to hear the disappointment in his voice, "Listen Ken give me until tomorrow night to think about this and I will call you with my answer I promise ok."

Ken smiled on the other end of the phone,, "Thank you Lita you are the best! Thank you and good night."

"Goodnight," and with that she hang up the phone.

Ken eyes glowed a emerald green, "It is done."

* * *

Lita was sitting in the temple for their weekly meetings waiting on Ami to get there from school, "Yet he asked me out this coming Friday. What should I do guys?"

Serena laughed, "Well go with him of course! You have had a crush on this guy for what three years now."

"I know Serena but what if Mina comes back or she calls saying that she needs our help?"

Raye glared and her tone was bitter, "Mina left us Lita. We can't plan our lives around the fact that she may call or she may come back. It was her choice and she has to deal with the consequences of that choice."

Lita was about to talk but was not able to get a work out. "He is the most impossible man on this planet!" Ami slammed the temple door, "Can you believe that he had the nerve to lie to my face!"

Greg suppressed a laugh, "Um babe you are going to have to explain that one just a little more for the rest of us." He could not believe how beautiful she was when she was mad.

She glared at him and then smiled at the others, "I ran into Adam after school today. And I asked him about Mina!"

Serena jumped up, "What did he say? Did he tell you where she is?"

Ami sat down beside Greg and laughed, "To quote him, 'Ami right... well let me put it this into simple words so you will understand I have no clue who this Mina is and why would a waste my time with someone who would be acquainted with you?' the nerve of that guy. Forget the fact that he insulted me but he lied to me! We all saw him with her the night that she left and them he was not at school again until yesterday. The school said that he was on a business trip."

Darien placed his arm on Serena's shoulders as she sat back down, "Ami do you think that we have a new enemy and he may be part of this group?"

Ami laughed, "He sure is rude enough to be." Then she sighed, "but I don't know."

Luna finally spoke up, "I want all of you to be on your guard more than normal but making this type of actualization without a good foundation will only cause more problems."

"But if he is then he has Mina and there is no telling how much trouble she is in." Lita started to protest.

"Lita that is a good point so be careful, but for now I have to think that Mina has been well enough trained that she would not fall into a trap that easy." Luna looked down, "but I do have some very bad news. The pens that Mina gave us are indeed fake." The other started to talk but Luna silenced them, "If the fact that they may have been fakes was not brought to my attention I would have never known. They have a high source of power and the same power source that you use to transform. BUT there is one major difference these pens would never be able to connect to the power source. They are good fakes but they are still fakes."

Raye had not moved or spoken since Ami can in now she walked over and sat down beside Chad, "Now what I saw in the fire reading that I did early makes more since. I saw Mina but she didn't look the same. There was a man standing beside her and her power was unbelievable I could see it all around her. Her suit was different almost darker some how." Raye raised her eye to the sky, "I think that Mina is in trouble now more than ever but more so I think that we are in trouble. If some how she has been turned against us..." she didn't finish her statement but there was no need because everyone knew what she was thinking.

The room remained silent for sometime but finally Ami spoke up, "So if anyone sees Mina as much as we may hate it we can't approach her alone and we need to be on guard and for now all we can do is pray and wait."

* * *

Author notes: As I said I am back and here is the next chapter. I will have chapter three up I hope by the end of this week if not the beginning of the next. And I am hope to introduce the enemy in the next part. But I don't like to make my chapters over 5 pages so we will see. Please tell me what you think...

Thanks

Venusian From Hell


End file.
